Beast Boy
Background Origin As a child, Garfield Logan contracted a rare illness called Sakutia and was cured by a serum from a green monkey. This serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair green and gave him the ability to change into any animal form. Doom Patrol and Teen Titans Originally known as and reusing the alias, Beast Boy, he was adopted by Elasti-Girl and Mento, members of the Doom Patrol. He later joined Titans West, and was part of the New Teen Titans assembled by Raven. Upon joining the latter, took the name Changeling. He remained with various incarnations of the team, forming a close friendship with Cyborg. He later began using the name Beast Boy again. Following a failed attempt to recreate Titans West as "Titans L.A.," he rejoined the main team. He had also worked as an actor, playing the role of the alien Tork in the TV series Space Trek: 2022. The series was abruptly canceled when it was sued for plagiarizing other science fiction shows. Death in the Family Whatever team he is part of, he likes to joke around with people and make jokes of the situations the team get themselves into. However, this is only a facade. In reality, Beast Boy has suffered many hardships in his life. Both his real parents passed away, and his foster mother, whom Garfield became very close to, died in battle along with virtually all of the other Doom Patrol members, while Gar was also part of the team. His foster father was driven mad by a helmet he used to fight enemies. He also fell in love with Terra (a member of the Teen Titans) and was heartbroken to discover that she was a traitor working for Deathstroke. Even after her death, he refused to believe for a long time that she was a traitor and blamed Slade for using her, until they eventually sat down and came to an understanding. As a result of all of this, he used his jokes to cover the fact that he was scared of losing anyone else he grew close to. Despite all of his hardships, Garfield was friendly and upbeat. His best friend was Cyborg. He was also close with Bette "Flamebird" Kane, a former Titan who helped save his life on an adventure in Los Angeles. One Year Later After trying to hold together a ragtag band of Titans, once Robin returned, Beast Boy left the team to rejoin the Doom Patrol and aid his adoptive parents. Following attacks on various former Titans, it was determined that the sons of Trigon were trying to destroy the group to establish a name for themselves. The Titans decided to reform to combat the threat. At the same time, Beast Boy tried to reconcile with Raven. Personality & Behavior Self-explanatory Appearance tumblr_o36qplniLU1r6lx69o1_1280.png|B-Boy beastboy_fanart_by_nickroblesart-d56v3bj.jpg|Boy-Beast Powers and Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology: As a young boy, Gar Logan contracted with a rare illness called Sakutia and was cured by a serum from a green monkey. This serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair green but gave him the ability to change into any animal form. * Terrestrial Metamorph: Beast Boy has the ability to morph into any animal he knows of. He can change into extinct animals and even animals from different planets. When he changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It does not matter how big or small. It does not put strain on him to do this. He can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. He has changed into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies and a group of barnacles. The only problem is no matter what form he takes the animal's skin and hair color will always be green. Beast Boy can also change into a hybrid, which has all the animals' powers rolled into one. He cannot control this so he does not turn into a hybrid unless absolutely needed. He has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms: among others, he has been seen transforming into a human-sized tarantula and a giant snake. He has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon. Whether this is a progression of his abilities or a new power altogether is unknown. * Animal Mimicry: Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he is in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitiveunderstanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. * Animal Empathy Abilities * Martial Arts * Acting: As Rita Farr was an actress, he too learned some acting skills. He was a good enough actor to star in several TV shows. Equipment None Approved by (This is where a fellow admin will provide their signature once the page is deemed fit for use.)